To Make Her Love Me
by SakuraMoon1989
Summary: Sesshoumaru wants Kagome, Kagome wants Sesshoumaru. But will Sesshoumaru allow Kagome to slip through his fingers? One-shot, songfic


_You waved your hand _

_And it was done_

_Said, "Let it be"_

_And there it was_

She was beautiful. He had thought so from that first moment he had seen her, standing up against him in his father's tomb. When she had pulled the sword from the stone he had been shocked to say the least. Where he and his half-breed brother had failed, a simple human had succeeded. From that point on he had been fascinated. His attempts on her life were merely to keep anyone from suspecting anything. But he wanted her, and he would get her.

Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows of the forest and watched her walk away from the safety of her camp and her companions. This was his chance and by god he was going to take it. He had been waiting far too long and he wasn't patient enough to wait much longer. _Soon, little miko...Soon you will be mine._

Kagome glanced around uncertainly. She was on her way to the hot springs and she was getting this feeling of being watched. She wasn't far from camp. If she yelled Inuyasha could be here in seconds, but for some reason the presence she was sensing wasn't threatening. It was familiar, but she couldn't really place it. It wasn't Kouga, nor was it any of the wolves. But it was really familiar. Their group had made a lot of allies recently, Sesshoumaru included, much to Inuyasha's dismay. But it couldn't be Sesshoumaru. Why would he be following her? It was ridiculous.

She squealed in delight when she came to the tree line. On the other side were the hot springs and her time of relaxation. She stepped thought the bushes and looked around. When her eyes hit him, she froze. Standing at the edge of the hot springs, looking the entire regal lord he is was Sesshoumaru. And he was staring at her.

She fidgeted under his gaze and silently wondered what he was doing here. Her breath caught when he began to move towards her, a predatory gaze in his eyes. She 'eeped' and jumped backwards, slowly moving towards the tree line behind her. Unfortunately her back met with the base of a tree and before she had a chance to move around it he was on her.

With his one arm bracing him against the tree he leaned down, his mouth near her ear, "Do not scream, little miko. I will not harm you."

_A mountain_

_So high_

_It broke through the sky_

_A canyon_

_So deep_

_It'd bring a man to his knees_

She stiffened at his nearness, but her body screamed for him to be closer. She inwardly berated her body for betraying her, but she outwardly noticed that Sesshoumaru was moving closer to her.

He moved his head away from her ear and began to move towards her, his eyes on her lips. She unconsciously licked them, wetting them, and drawing more attention to them. Sesshoumaru growled and captured them with his own.

It was demanding and crushing. She loved it. This was everything that she had ever wanted. From the moment she had laid eyes on him she had wanted him. Of course, when he had tried to kill her several times, she had managed to squash her desires somewhat. When he had joined them in the fight against Naraku, she had almost jumped for joy. She wanted him. She hadn't known that he had wanted her too.

She sighed and melted into his kiss, her hands clutching the front of his kimono, his armor and pelt noticeably absent from his person. She moaned and opened her mouth when his tongue grazed her lips asking for entrance. His hand moved from the tree to her lower back, pulling her against him. She gasped again as she felt him pressing against her. He used this to delve deeper into her, tasting her, and wanting her more.

His lips moved away from hers, and she whimpered at the loss. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and bit down lightly on the junction of her neck and shoulder, lapping up the small amounts of blood that were there. Smirking against her skin, he trailed kisses back up her neck and to her ear. He trailed his tongue around the shell and she shuddered as his warm breath fanned across it.

"I want you, little miko. And I will have you."

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on, how hard_

_Could it be?_

_To make her love me?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Kagome's last trip through the well, Two months after the hot springs incident_

Kagome stood at the edge of the well, staring down at the inky darkness. She wanted to have a reason to stay. She wanted him to give her a reason to stay. He had wanted her, he had admitted it himself, but apparently once was enough to satiate him. But it wasn't for her. She still wanted him, but she wasn't going to stay somewhere she wasn't wanted.

The others had said their goodbyes and gone back to the village. She didn't want them there for when she had to go through. It would make it that much harder. She had one more thing to do before she went though, and she was going to see it through.

She stood there and waited. She didn't wait long before he appeared, just the same way he had that fateful day. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm leaving."

He nodded slightly, "When shall you return?"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head, "I don't think you understand. I'm leaving. I won't return. You may never see me again, unless you live for another five hundred years. And if that's the case, you can find me at the Higurashi Shrine… Well?"

He seemed to contemplate her words, " You are still only human."

She scoffed slightly, and smiled sadly at him, "Find me again when that no longer matters."

With that said, and tears forming in her eyes, she leapt over the side of the well and disappeared.

_I said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_I'm human_

_I messed up_

_Is she gone?_

_Are we done?_

Sesshoumaru stood at the base of a set of steps that lead to a shrine. There were a lot of steps, but that wasn't a problem for him. Many times he had traveled up these stairs, and many times he had left without speaking to the object of his desires. He had been young five hundred years ago, and he hadn't understood what he could have. His childish prejudices had clouded his vision, but no more. He was going to have his little miko. If it was the last thing he did. He could smell her tears from where he was standing, and knew at that moment, that she would not be returning through the well again. She had just left him behind, and that was why she was crying.

His heart ached to go to her, but she still didn't understand all the reasons behind his actions. He wanted her to. He didn't want her to be angry with him. He needed to speak with her, and soon. He began the trek up the stairs, not taking them the fast way because he didn't want anyone to be suspicious.

His trek up the stair took about ten minutes and by the time he was up them, Kagome had moved from the well and had exited the well house. She was walking across the courtyard when she caught sight of him moving her way. She froze in shock and then glared at him. She stood her ground firmly as he approached her. Finally, when he was standing a few feet away from her, did she say something.

"What do you want?"

_Forgiveness, Another chance_

_That's all I want_

_Its in your hands_

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but, to him, she was still as beautiful as the first time he had seen her, "May we talk? Privately?"

She continued to glare at him, but nodded anyways. "Follow me. We'll talk in my room. My family wont bother us there."

He followed her into her home and stood silently as she explained to her mother the situation. He only spoke to say hello to her mother. He followed her up the stairs and sat silently at her desk as she changed in her bathroom from her school uniform. When she emerged she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a flowing top. She plopped down on her bed and fixed him with a glare.

"So, what's this all about? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

He shook his head, "No that is not true. Five hundred years ago, I didn't want anything to do with you. I was stubborn and my mind would not listen to my heart. I have come, Kagome, to ask for your forgiveness. Five hundred years is a long time to pay for a mistake. I will do anything to make it up to you. I will wait however long it takes, but I want you, Kagome. I want you, and the child that grows within you."

Kagome's eyes widened and her hand flew to splay softly across her stomach. "How did you know? I haven't even told my mother yet."

Sesshoumaru smiled and took one of her hands into his own, "I first caught its scent when you were going over the side of the well that last time. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything for quite some time. I was completely sure when I met with you in the courtyard… Please Kagome," He said, pressing his lips to her palm, "Do not push me away. Allow me to prove myself to you."

Kagome could only stare at him in shock. She had never seen him do anything like this. She nodded, "Okay, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and held her close to his chest, just stroking her hair. Her scent calmed his racing nerves.

"You have a lot of making up to do."

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on, how hard_

_Could it be?_

_To make her love me?_

Kagome giggled and tickled the chin of her daughter. She was sweaty and tired, but at least her and the baby were healthy. Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, slightly shocked. He had expected his first child to be a boy, the heir to the western lands. Instead he had a daughter, and she was full youkai. It must have been possible through his powerful youki and her powerful miko powers.

He was happier than he had ever been before. He had a beautiful mate and wife, and a gorgeous daughter. Soon he would have a son also, only the mother didn't know yet. After she recovered, she would find out just how much he wanted a son. _Soon…_ He smiled happily, and she answered it with her own radiant smile.

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on, how hard_

_Could it be?_

_To make her love me?_

_To make her love me?_

_To make her love me?_


End file.
